


Playground Romance

by candybree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Valentine's Day, kid!verse, shamless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybree/pseuds/candybree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stile's is in kindergarten and fending off the attentions of the Hale kids; Laura, Peter, and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sprouted from the idea that Stiles is a Hale magnet. And who can resist Stiles as a kid?
> 
> It's a lot of shameless fluff and slightly over mature children. Although it isn't actually mentioned, Peter is Derek and Laura's cousin instead of uncle.
> 
> Thanks to nascentgalaxies for helping me flesh out the idea.

“How was school today Stiles?” Isaac asked as the five year old climbed into the car and buckled himself into his car seat.

“It was okay.” Stiles said slowly.  “Peter bit me.  And then Derek growled at him and they both had to go in time out.  Then at recess Laura gave me a ladybug see?” Stiles held out the jar holding his lady bug so his daddy could see it.

“That’s a very nice ladybug Stiles.” 

“And then at snack Derek gave me one of his apple slices.  And at nap time Derek offered to share his blankie with me cuz he says he noticed that I’m always cold.  Isn’t he nice?” Stiles bit his lip and did his cute little thinking frown and Isaac did his best not to laugh. “and I made a clay monster but we can’t bring them home till tomorrow cuz they have to bake.  That’s all.”

“Sounds like you had a very eventful day,” Isaac said, helping Stiles out of the jeep when he parked in the driveway.

Stiles bounded away as soon as his feet touched the ground, running inside to tell Papa Scott all about his eventful day.

~*~*~

“I’M better cuz I’m older.” Laura said, grabbing Stiles’ left hand

“Age is just a number.  That’s what your mommy is always telling my mommy.” Peter sneered, grabbing Stiles’ right hand.  “I’m best cuz I’m smartest.  Our intellect and cunning match each other perfectly.”

“I’m best because....I...” Derek frowned and huffed and gave up, choosing to go pout in the corner of the playground instead.

Stiles watched him go with wide eyes and couldn’t help the frown that appeared on his face.  “I can play with all of you together.” Stiles insisted.  “You don’t have to make Derek sad.”

Stiles pulled out of Peter and Laura’s grasp and ran over to where Derek was sitting on his own.

“Will you play with me?” Stiles asked softly, holding out his hand toward the brooding boy.

“Why would you wanna play with me?” Derek asked, looking genuinely confused.  “Laura and Peter are right.  They’re better than me.”

“Maybe...maybe being better doesn’t matter.  Maybe being yourself is what matters.” Stiles said, sitting down next to Derek.  “At least that’s what my Daddy and Papa tell me.”

“I...”

But whatever Derek was going say was interrupted by Miss Allison calling them back inside.  When the boys stood up Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and they walked back into the school together, waving when they passed Laura since she got to stay out longer.

~*~*~

“You realize they just wanna give you cooties right?” Jackson said, poking his little brother under the dinner table.

“Wha?” Stiles said, jaw dropping and letting a piece of macaroni fall out.  “There’s no such thing as cooties!”

“Uh huh there is.” Jackson insisted.  “That’s why the Hales keep giving you stuff and acting all weird around you.  They wanna mark you with their cooties.”

“Daddy said there were no such thing as cooties!” Stiles informed his older brother indignantly. “And the Hales are just nice.  Unlike you.  And I’m nice.  And nice people like to play together.  Which you would know if you were nice.  But you’re not.”

“Okay boys that’s enough.” Daddy Isaac finally interrupted, kicking Papa Scott under the table to make him stop laughing.  “Eat your dinner before it gets completely cold.  Then we have cupcakes for dessert.

Stiles and Jackson stopped fighting and instead focused on shovelling as much food into their mouths as fast as they could.

~*~*~

“I know more about Mario than Derek or Laura.” Stiles jumped when Peter’s voice came out of nowhere. “I play Mario lots.  Like every day.”

That’s...nice?” Stiles said hesitantly.  “Maybe you should try not sneaking up on people.  That tends to scare them.”

Peter blinked blankly at him. “But...if you don’t sneak up on people they’ll know you’re there...”

“Exactly.” Stiles said, shifting away from Peter slowly.  He was never so happy to have Miss Allison call them to the carpet than at that moment.

At recess Laura cornered him between the big slide and the bridge.  “I like to chase things.  And I like to play predator prey.  Do you wanna play predator prey with me Stiles?  I’ll be the wolf and you can be the deer.”

“I...uh...th...thanks.” Stiles stammered, a little intimidated by Laura looming over him. “But I already told Boyd and Erica I would play with them today.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to slip away under her arm.  Peter and Laura were acting really weird.  At least Derek was his normal broody self.

Stiles managed to avoid being cornered by Peter and Laura for the rest of the day by hanging around Erica and Boyd.  His favourite part of the day was nap time when Derek shared his blankie again.

When Stiles got home he emptied his backpack and found a new Batman comic inside.  He didn’t know where it came from but it made him smile.

~*~*~

“Stiles?” Miss Allison asked.

Stiles jerked to attention and tried not to look too guilty. “Yes Miss Allison?”

“Can you answer my question please?”

“Um...wolves run on their toes so they can move fast and not wear out their feet?”

“While that is very interesting Stiles we were talking about math, not wolves.  Please try to pay attention.”

“Sorry Miss Allison.” Stiles looked down sheepishly and tried to pay attention to the rest of the lesson, but the documentary on wolves he had watched last night was so much more entertaining.

“I like wolves too.” Derek said quietly just before they left school for the day.

Stiles turned to ask him what his favourite wolf was but Derek was already gone.

When Stiles got home and emptied his backpack there was another new Batman comic in it, but this time there was also a piece of paper attached.  Stiles opened the piece of paper and smiled when he read the little note:

> **“Wolves are not good guard dogs because they are afraid of new things and will hide from visitors rather than bark at them”**

Stiles really wanted to know who was leaving the comic books for him.

~*~*~

Stiles had become a master avoider by the end of the month.  He’d gotten so good he could sense when Peter was lurking nearby and getting ready to pounce.  The small bickering and gift giving that Stiles had once thought was fun had gotten out of hand and had turned into Laura and Peter yelling insults at each other.  Stiles was a little afraid one of them was going to cut off a body part and give it to him next.  Or worse, cut off the other person’s body part and give it to him.

The only Hale that hadn’t been drawn into the insanity was Derek.  He was still broody and pouty and more likely to growl at Stiles than laugh with him, but Stiles felt himself more and more drawn to the quiet Hale boy.  Whenever Stiles was feeling overwhelmed he would go sit next to Derek.  Derek would shift so their legs were pressed against each other and Stiles would relax and calm down.  Sharing blankies at nap time also became a regular occurrence and Stiless found he was never cold when Derek napped with him.

The comics kept appearing in his backpack.  Sometimes Batman and other times Iron Man but here was always a note attached with a new fact about wolves.  Despite Stiles’ (self proclaimed) awesome detective skills he was still no closer to figuring out who was leaving them, so decided to enjoy the mystery and stop poking at it.

Which is why, when Derek wasn’t at school on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday, by Friday Stiles felt like he was going to explode from pent up energy.  Or freeze to death.  Because even though he stole Derek’s blankie at nap time he still couldn’t seem to stay warm.

So when he walked into the classroom on Friday and Derek was sitting in his usual seat Stiles beelined straight for him.

“Where have you been?” Stiles asked, as he pressed as much of his side against Derek as he could and he finally relaxed for the first time in 4 days.

“My mom took us to this animal reserve place.  Wanted us to see nature or something.” Derek grumbled.  “Would have rather been here.”

“So...um...Monday is Valentine’s day.  Are...are you going to be here?” Stiles asked.  “Miss Allison says we’re having a party in the afternoon.”

“I...I’ll be here,” Derek promised just as Miss Allison called the class to attention.

~*~*~

Stiles fidgeted at his desk, sneaking looks at Derek trying to tell when he got to the valentine from Stiles.  Everyone else had gotten generic Batman valentines from him but he got a special valentine of a wolf saying “I’d track you anywhere, Valentine” for Derek.  Stiles watched as Derek read the last of his valentines cards without making any sort of reaction to the one from Stiles and, although he didn’t really know why, Stiles felt disappointed.

Stiles jumped when he felt a piece of paper slide into his hand and looked up to see Derek glowering at him.

Stiles opened up the note and read:

> **“Wolves mate for life”**

And written below:

> **“Will you be my valentine?”**

“You?” Stiles gasped. “You were the one leaving me the comics and the notes?”

“I...I thought you knew,” Derek said softly. “I wasn’t exactly trying to hide it.”

“I would love to be your valentine Derek.” Stiles said, standing up and pulling Derek into a hug.  He held on until Derek stopped being stiff in his arms.

“Will...do you wanna come over and play today?” Derek asked.  “I promise that Laura and Peter won’t harass you too much while you’re there.”

“Okay!” Stiles said enthusiastically. “I’ll tell my Daddy after school.  And tomorrow you can come over to my house to play!”

Derek grinned at Stiles and at the end of the day they left the classroom hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The facts about wolves were slightly modified from http://facts.randomhistory.com/interesting-facts-about-wolves.html


End file.
